Let Me In, Elsa
by LuckyGreenMark
Summary: What if Anna had stayed frozen, suffering a freezing death? Elsa runs away from Arendelle, making a new ice palace in western mountains, living alone and cold. But what happens when a certain troublemaker, Jack Frost, pays her a visit to complain about the eternal winter she's caused? Feelings will rise, but can Elsa let him in?
1. What Had Happened

**Heyo! I decided to make a Frozen fic. It will be about Elsa and Jack Frost! I have NEVER seen the Rise of the Guardians, I know absolutely nothing about it, but somehow I got hooked on the couple of Elsa and Jack, so I decided to give it a try. I'm not making it a crossover, considering I'm just borrowing that one character, Jack. But... I hope you like it! Bear with me on the rocky parts.**

**I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

I still remember the day she was frozen.

Hans and his trickery. Telling me that Anna was dead, even though her time was actually coming in just a few moments. As soon as his words entered my mind, my heart pricked, and guilt and angst broke and explode from my heart like a piece of an ice glacier breaking off, then landing with a loud splash into the icy waves below. It was like a blow to the head, and I trembled and fell to my knees.

But then, the storm seemed to follow my example. The winds stopped, and all the snowflakes dissipated and collapsed. The icy ground beneath me stayed solid, but I couldn't tell. I could only let out a silent sob, my body shivering and trembling like an earthquake was awakening the whole word as I realized my sister was dead. For once, I felt cold.

Then, footsteps of heavy boots along the ground. There was a scream of a female voice: "_No!"_ A sound that was like the shattering of metal. A ring sounded across us, like water rippling in a pool when someone throws a rock in, and I heard a body be thrown onto the ground from the impact. I was unaffected, but unable to move, until I felt a frosty presence. I forced myself to look up, and I gasped.

Anna. Her beautiful, innocent features, frozen into ice. I let out a wail of pain, and stood up, looking at her. Her arm was raised, her fingers spread, and in the light, I would've thought she was an angel if I hadn't known she had just been iced to death. I gasped, my eyes squinting as I tried not to swallow the truth.

I touched my hands to her face, and felt no warmth. No emotion. Just cold, cold ice.

Her mouth was open in fear, and her eyes were wide. I couldn't see the brown anymore. The ice covered her entire body like a blanket, only it seemed unbreakable. I sobbed, collapsing against her, wrapping my arms around her solid stature. The only thing I could feel was the coolness of Anna's body. A body which was _my_ fault.

Then, I looked away from Anna, looking around. Trying to make sense of what was happening. A few meters away, I saw the bulky blonde man who had accompanied Anna to visit my castle days ago. He stared at us, drinking in the scene. Laying on the ground, closer to me, was Hans, that vile cheater. He was on his back, but he was slowly regaining his wits.

The blonde man, Kristoff, ran up to me. "What have you done?" he demanded, and he ran up to Anna, touching her arm. He must've felt the cold radiating off her, because he quickly withdrew his hand. "Anna!"

Hans stood up. I shivered, my white heels clicking on the ground as I took a step back from him. There were metal shards on the floor, leftover from his sword he had tried to kill me with, but he unsheathed a new one, holding it at me.

"Queen Elsa," Hans said calmly and grimly, but I could barely hear him over the ringing in my head. "Anna is frozen."

I opened my mouth, wanting to cry, but nothing came out. I swooshed back to Anna, holding her face again. I prayed, I prayed so hard, hoping that the frost would melt and she'd return, but nothing. She remained still and lifeless, holding her arm to the air like a soul trying to take God's hand. I sobbed, and Kristoff looked at me.

"What has happened?" I whispered hoarsely, the air still around us in shock. "What have I done?"

"Anna and Olaf escaped the castle," Kristoff explained, his words shaky. "An act of true love was supposed to heal the ice in her heart before it took over. I was… I was running. And she was stepping her way towards me. I was going to kiss her."

"Anna…" I mumbled, as I realized what she had done. An act of bravery and love, but foolish.

Kristoff continued anyway, and I felt tears form behind my eyes. "And then suddenly, the wind and snow stopped so we could see around us. Anna was only a few feet away, but Hans was about to bring his sword down and kill you, while you were kneeled over. Anna ran, and right before the sword could hit you, she froze. She became a human shield."

I gasped, covering my mouth. My lips felt parched, and the cold breeze burned my lungs. Snow started to fall again, light and faint. I looked at Hans.

"You filthy liar." My voice sounded different, higher, and more raw. "Anna was not dead! She was about to, but she was not! You liar!" My voice turned high at the last words, ringing across the bay like an echo. Hans remained calm and emotionless, and held his sword to me again.

"She is dead now," Hans said. "And you are to blame, Elsa. I sentence you to treason."

"You cannot!" I gasped. "You have no control over Arendelle. I am Queen. I will… I will…" I wanted to say I could rule this land by force, but my mouth wouldn't allow me to say any more.

"I beg to differ," Hans said, smiling cruelly. "Before, when Anna and I were at the resting room, we talked. We exchanged our marriage vows, and I alerted the office about it. They believe me, and I am now Prince of Arendelle. I doubt that Arendelle would want a monster as their ruler, and since Anna would be next in line, yet I am her husband…" He gave me another harsh smile, and I could only stare at him.

"Why?" I whispered. "Why does power mean so _much_ to you?"

"Out of twelve brothers, the land would be dead from their stupidity by the time the throne landed in my hands," Hans said, walking around me. He held the sword up still, on guard if I tried anything. "Arendelle is a healthy village, and taking the throne wasn't that hard. My, my Elsa. You are not a very good ruler."

I stared at him, Kristoff, and my beautiful sister, Anna. Would she stand here forever, her arm to the sky? What if the ice beneath her melted, or the frost melted? Would she fall into the water and remain there forever? Would it ever even go away? I touched her face again, and another broken sob escaped my throat.

Hans studied me, his cold eyes glittering. Like diamonds. Like ice. I stared back at him, feeling naked and vulnerable. I wondered why he didn't just slay me right then, and I looked at Anna. I wrapped my arms around her in a stony hug, my quiet crying the only noise. Kristoff placed a gentle, heavy hand on my shoulder.

Then, Hans's voice was speaking again. "Elsa, as king of Arendelle I have no choice but to imprison you for your treason. There, you will be put on trial, then executed. You can either come with me now without a fight, or have me call the guards."

I looked at him, anger churning beneath my sorrow. I narrowed my eyes at him, studying his proud, confident stance. He believed he had won. I scowled, but that only hurt inside my chest. The snow started to fall heavier around us, thicker flakes.

"I won't give in that easily," I managed. "I'll… I'll fight. You're no match for me. Anna would never approve of you, you vile, disgusting jerk." I straightened, regaining some strength. Hans smirked.

"Just try to beat me, Elsa. You are pathetic." Then, he leaned back, before he lunged for me.

I scrambled away and thrust my palm to the ground at his feet. Immediately, the ice ripped up from the surface and he was thrown back. Quicker than I expected, he recovered, and threw his sword at me. I stepped back and ducked as it flew past my shoulder, grazing it slightly, and I felt warmth bleed out.

Hans stood up, yelling. "Guards! Capture the monster!" He lunged for me, and I pointed at him. The snow immediately went to my aid, forming harsh winds and icicles that hit against Hans's tough armor and made him stumble. I turned, but saw at least fifteen armed guards running at me in the distance. I wanted to sob.

Kristoff suddenly yelled my name. "Elsa!" I turned in the direction his voice came from, squinting through the gray winds and snow, and he tossed me a leather bag he had slung across his shoulder. "Run!" he yelled. "Run away from Hans and his guard! Find a new land!"

The idea springing into my mind, I looked at him through the mist. Then at Hans, who was aiming at me with a pistol. I gave Kristoff an apologetic look, and Hans a venomous stare before I turned and ran, my cape bellowing behind me.

I knew it was foolish and cowardly, put I placed the bag over my shoulder and started to run my feet across the ice. The winds blew my hair back behind my head, and I heard the clicking of crossbows and arrows flying into chunks of ice around me, but I kept going.

"Yes!" Hans bellowed from behind me. "Run, Elsa! Run away from every problem, like you always do!"

I wanted to lay down and let the earth swallow me whole. Snow fell in my eyes and stuck to my lashes, making it even harder to see. My heels were slippery and uneven on the smooth ice ground. The bag slapped against my hip as I ran, and I heard thunder in the distance of the mountains. Snow fell harder, turning into hail, and the ice hardened beneath my feet. Cold breezed down my back, through my thin blue dress and making me shiver and clench my jaw.

I ran, leaving frozen Anna, the stranded Kristoff, and the evil Hans behind. I ran, until when I looked back, I could not see the town of Arendelle anymore.

* * *

When I left Arendelle, I had nowhere to go. I knew Hans would try to come after me, seek me again and kill me. I could not go back to the beautiful ice castle I had built in the northern mountains. Hans would surely target that spot first for my location. So I fled west, into another range of mountains and cliffs.

In the pack Kristoff had thrown to me, there was a rope, a pick axe, a thin blanket, a few apples, carrots, and dried beans. The food barely lasted a day, and the blanket provided little warmth on the cold nights. I made winter wherever I passed, seeming to bring the storm wherever I went, and wherever I went, a little part of it stayed to freeze the land over. Within hundreds of miles in every direction I went, there were thick layers of harsh snow. Not the soft, fluffy kind you roll around and making warm memories with. The kind of snow that killed crops, covered beautiful flowers, and dried the land.

My dress was torn to bits. The blue dress was actually made of mist, woven together and solidified. But it was ripped, and my heels were painfully made of ice that didn't work well with the rocky surfaces. I explored deep into the mountains in the west, looking for a place to stay.

When I ran low on food the first day, I only managed to drink water from fresh ice that melted in the morning sun. I was stumbling, my feet aching, and I was still cold. My blanket was frayed, thanks to running into some wolves in the middle of one night, and the rope and pick axe didn't do me any good.

That's when I found a village.

It seemed very similar to Arendelle, only without a large kingdom. Maybe a castle nearby ruled it. I didn't know. The people there too were suffering from the winter I brought with me, but they were making do with it. People bustled around in the square, selling food and fabric. Kids laughed and ran in the snow, while adults talked and tried bargaining with others.

When I walked into the square, several people stopped to stare at me. I tried keeping my emotions under control. I knew at least that if I get restless or emotional, my powers get out of control and I can't stop them. Being in the free mountains for a while made me even less trained, but if I controlled my mind, I could keep the weather down to a small fall of snow.

Although their gazes made me uncomfortable. They looked at my shredded blue dress, my hair, which was no doubt not in its beautiful braid anymore. My eyes felt bleary, and my lips were parched. I no doubt looked like a fallen angel. Beautiful, but suddenly ruined.

Soon, all the activity stopped as they all gazed at me. I cleared my dry throat, holding out my hands in peace.

"Please," I begged. "You are clearly a town with plenty of food and goods. Please, spare me some."

My voice was hoarse but rang through the whole square. A few men were brave enough to step forward to me. I tried to make myself look small, like not a threat.

"Do you have the money?" a man asked.

"No," I said. "But I am the former queen of Arendelle. It was been taken over. Please, show some kindness and help me. I am very hungry."

A few people laughed. It took me a moment to realize they were snorting in disbelief. They couldn't believe this raggedy doll of a girl could be the queen of a powerful city. I stepped forward, rolling my shoulders, trying to look defiant.

"I am Elsa, and my city has been overcome. I had no choice but to flee. Please, give me some of your goods and I will be on my way." I held my head high, raising my voice, but the man laughed loudly. After a hesitant moment, the people around us joined in.

"How could a scraggly girl like you be a queen?" he demanded. "The Queen has ice powers, and attains great beauty. You are nothing like that."

"I suggest you not cross me," I warned, "And respectfully do as I say."

The man laughed. "You honestly think someone like you could be a high-class queen?" He waved his hand at me and nudged his other friend, who chuckled. "Maybe if she's desperate enough, we can sell her some money for a little fun, eh?"

I gaped at them, my jaw opening, and for the first time that week, I forgot about Anna. I forgot about the pain, remorse, and sadness washing inside of me like an ocean. All I knew was that these young men took me for a peasant, a poor prostitute who had such little dignity that I would sell my body like that for a few greasy dollars.

It was almost instinctive. I thrust out my hand, and icicles roared up from the ground in a sharp frenzy and formed a half-circle around me. The men scrambled back, their eyes wide, and I glared at them with burning anger. I flicked my wrist and a deadly sharp icicle soared through the air, impaling the wooden pole directly next to a man's ear.

"Give me food and traveling supplies," I said, my voice close to a low growl. "Or I'll make sure I have better aim next time!"

The men froze, before suddenly everybody was scrambling again. Someone brought me a bag filled with food, another with sleeping supplies. Plenty of sweets, like chocolate. Clothes and boots made of the finest material. Someone brought out a white stallion, and they put on the reins, and helped me saddle up with some more supplies.

In a few minutes I was riding west through the snow storm on a freshly-groomed horse, wearing new, thick clothes for winter and on my way to nowhere.

I'll admit, that wasn't the first time I had taken a village by force. I needed the supplies, and if I had the power to do so, why not? Eventually, my horse from the first village died from the cold, and my food supplies ran out and my clothes wore thin. I wanted to keep traveling west, so I would walk into each town, threatening to kill with my powers after making a show of them, and it worked quickly. I always held a hood up over my head so people could never see my face, although I think people all around knew about the robber with ice powers, the same queen that had fled Arendelle and left it to Hans.

Eventually, I made my way to a mountain far away from any village I could see. I looked out, seeing an endless flurry of snow and wind that I had caused. I was sure the whole country was locked in eternal winter, and I had no way to solve it. I could not go anywhere else. It was just me and my powers, locked in the freedom of mountains.

That's when I made my decision, as I looked out among the mountains and hills below me. I climbed, higher up the mountain, digging myself farther into nature's jagged edge of the world, and channeled my powers. I thought of Anna, Kristoff, and my parents. Hans, who I would so severely love to destroy. Olaf, the childish snowman I had brought to life. The troll rocks I remember from my earliest memories.

I took all the emotion, pouring it into my hands and lifted them up. Below me, the ground shook and formed an icy platform beneath my feet, and icy tendrils shot out of the ground. Columns of glittering purple and blue ice breached from the ground, lifting me up on the platform. I heaved and let out a yell, and the air exploded into magic winds decorated with sparkles of snow. Walls grew around me, forming together and making a roof of magic. I flicked my wrist, and details were carved into the walls, above the wide entrances and around.

I had created another ice castle.

Just like before, my magic flowed into my body too. They formed into the same blue dress as before, only brand new and glossy. My hair repaired itself, forming into a beautiful, thick braid down my side. The air snapped with magic, and then I was letting out a yell of joy.

I had done it.

In my old ice castle, there were invisible servants that somehow brought food to me in the back room, and there was a bedroom, where the bed sheets were made of the same material as my dress. Solid ice vapor. There were many other things. Just like before, it appeared here too. I was grateful for these little things, and did a small twirl in excitement in the main room. It was practically identical to my first palace, and this thrilled me.

Finally, my life had a turn.

Although it could be called 'locked away' in my castle, I loved it. I created a piano out of ice and taught myself how to play, forming my own melodies. Let me tell you, making that piano was one of the smartest decisions I ever made. I loved how I could create my own sounds of beauty, how music could sweep me into another world. I played many songs on the piano, forming my own way of writing the notes down and save them for later. It was nothing like the typical music with quarter notes and certain number of beats per measure, but it helped me learn.

But I resented it sometimes. Although I had food, room, and music, I was alone, and that was enough to make me feel bitter about the life I led. I wanted someone, _anybody_ to talk to, but I couldn't. I was thousands of miles away from anybody, and who would want to be friends with someone who caused an eternal winter over this country? I could barely get people to lend over supplies, I highly doubt I could make friends with any being.

I had plenty time to think, in that cold, lonely castle. The day of Anna's freezing death stuck especially in my mind, replaying over and over again. It took me a long time to realize that no matter what, her death was my fault. If I hadn't collapsed, Anna wouldn't have had to run and jump in the way of that sword. If I had just stayed calm, I wouldn't have shot her in the heart with ice. If I had just admitted way back when that I had powers, Anna's death could be easily avoided! When the truth occurred to me, it almost broke me, and I laid awake every night, sobbing. I had nobody to console me, only air to scream into, and the castle echoed back my pain.

I had no idea how things were going on in Arendelle. What had they done with Anna's body? Was Hans still ruling? What if he had died in a sudden accident, then who would rule? Had he maybe found a new wife, since Anna had died? Did he have children to take over the kingdom? In what shape was the kingdom?

There was no voice to tell me what was going on in the outer world, so I only relied on my thinking skills. Knowing Hans, he was too clever to be injured in any sudden accident, and probably got rid of Anna's body from the icy position on the fjord. Maybe not destroyed her, but hid her deep into the cellars of the castle so nobody would question. Hans was probably finding a new, younger woman to take as a wife, faking being in pain over Anna's death to make women care. The people were probably in good condition, since Hans would not want to risk a civil war.

I was confined in my imagination and thoughts and music, going crazy. Sometimes I would run around the castle, around the rooms and up and down the stairs like I was chasing something. Really, I was just dying of boredom. I needed something to entertain me. I needed something to happen in my life.

I spent the mornings staring at the sunrise and the evenings watch the sunset happen. I watched the colors form across the sky; the sky was the only thing not affected by my powers. It kept its beautiful colors of blue, orange, pink, red, purple, green, and gray at its different times. I enjoyed watching the sun make its journey across the sky, then watch the stars dance at night. There was always light falling snow to add with it, and it was beautiful.

I had little control over my powers. Ever since I created my new castle, I had learned that I was a recluse, and that I was never going to rejoin the world since my powers could not be contained entirely. I let the worries go, letting my powers roam and work freely. No damage was ever done. I was immune to the cold again, immune to my powers, and so was my castle. It was like writing in pen on a piece of black paper. No harm done.

Even if I did let my powers go, I could control it slightly. Instead of the constant raging storms that would follow me and surround me as I had traveled west, it had settled to gentle breezes and snow, probably because I had the castle to bring serenity to my mind, and was no longer searching desperately for food or anything. Although, the snow never melted off the mountains. The country never returned to its proper warm cycle. It was an eternal winter, I had just managed to make it a _calm_ eternal winter.

I spent most of my days alone, making music or performing magical wind shows for myself with my powers. Sometimes I would run down the glass staircase I had made that connected the entrance with the bank cliff at the bottom, and play in the snow there. I made snowmen and brought them to life and played around with them, before I destroyed them by crumbling the snow to pieces. I would make pictures in the sleet, or do fun things like roll gigantic snowballs off cliffs and watch them splat below.

Two years. I lived a lonely life of cold for two years, my only accompany was my music. I learned to conceal, to hide every emotion. I learned to not have feelings. I forgot how to feel anything at all.

I made the castle more homely than the last one, making furniture and more decorative pieces. All was made out of ice, of course. Ice that glittered with barely any colors of blue, purple, and green. But it was beauty to me, and I enjoyed it. The only sounds I heard lately were the sounds of wind, the falling of snow, the screech of ice moving together, and piano.

So I was _very_ surprised when one day, while I was standing on my balcony watching the sunrise, I heard a deep, male voice say, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Jack Frost here. I have a message for ya, and I'm sure you'd like to hear it."

* * *

**PLEASE review on what you think! I know it's only the first chapter, but I would like to know if it's worth it, and how I can improve on some weak areas!**

**~Cynthia**


	2. Meeting Jack Frost

**Here's chapter two of Let Me In, Elsa. Excuse any errors you might spot.**

**I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

I stepped back, startled. The person in front of me was floating in midair, on the other side of my balcony fence. He looked about my age, perhaps a year older, with snowy silver hair that hung in his forehead. His face was boyish, with low eyebrows and a mischievous smirk that made me want to instinctively back up and make a shield. He gripped a curved wooden staff in his hand, and he swirled around in the air above me before dropping down on the icy balcony next to me.

I was at loss for words. He was the first person I had seen in months, and considering the fact that he appeared out of the air, it shocked me even more. My eyes were wide, and he looked at me curiously. He wore a blue hoodie, covered with frost at the edges, and tattered brown pants. He was barefoot too, but he walked easily on the ice with no signs of shivering.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, eh?" he asked me, and his tone was warm and casual, like we were old friends having a nice talk of catching up. "It's been a while. Say, why aren't you at Arendelle anyway?"

I blinked once. "I was forced to flee." My voice was weak and quiet, and the boy turned to look at me. He struck his cane against the ground, leaning on it easily and crossing one foot over the other. His dark, navy blue eyes glittered with humor, and he gave me a crooked smile.

"A powerful queen, forced to run away from her own home? Well, what kind of justice is that?" He stood up straighter and carried his cane around. He walked to the fence, examining the glitters in the ice, running his fingers along the engravings. I opened my mouth in surprise.

"Arendelle wasn't my home," I managed to say. "This is my home. I live here. I made this castle. It is the only spot in the world where I can really be myself."

"Wait." He turned, looking at me, respect and amazement shining in his eyes. "You _made_ this? Well, I heard rumors about ya, Queen Elsa, but I didn't know they were _this_ fabulous! Look at the structure! How symmetrically these columns are positioned! You made this?"

He turned and walked briskly past me, pushing through the wide frosty doors. I was surprised that anybody would have the indecency to just walk into someone's private dwelling like that without asking permission, and after I got over my shock, I quickly walked after him.

He was standing in the middle of the room, looking up at the high ceiling and the chandelier hanging from the center. I ran up to him, following him loosely as he explored around the room. "Who are you?" I demanded. "You can't just walk into somebody's house like this and look around like it's a museum."

"Sorry, Queen Elsa," he murmured, placing his hand on the cool ice wall. "It's _very_ tempting. Who knew you could put your ice powers to such use? Hey, maybe you can make ice sculptures and earn money off that! Start a company! How cool would that be?"

"What?" I blinked, and shook my head. "Who- who are you?"

He paused, before swiveling around on the heels of his feet. He gave me another crooked smile and bowed. "I beg your pardon for my impoliteness, Queen Elsa. I should've introduced myself better. As said before, I am Jack Frost. You know. That man with the ice powers. We're just like twins, actually!" He switched along thoughts like he was jumping from car to car, and it was hard to keep up.

"Okay. Is there a reason you're here… Sir Frost?" I asked politely, leaning slightly.

"Oh, please. Call me Jack. Jack Frost if you must keep the cordial rules. But not Sir Frost. Who the hell calls me Sir Frost?" Jack shook his head, his silver hair dusting around slightly. He skipped around my main room, laughing and twirling.

"My, my Queen Elsa! This is a very fun palace you got here!"

"Elsa," I corrected, almost cutting him off. I stood motionless in my spot on the floor, watching Jack tumble around on the smooth floor like a gleeful child. I linked my hands together in front of me. "My name is just Elsa. I am no longer Queen of Arendelle. I'm sure the throne has been bestowed to Hans."

"Alright, _Just Elsa_," Jack said. He looked back at me, before running up to me. He stood in front of me, and I instinctively stepped back. He was a few inches taller than me, and he looked down at me with the same smile as before. He seemed to at ease, so positive, that I felt like an alien near to him. "Nice to meet ya."

"The feeling is mutual," I said slowly. Then I cleared my throat, regaining my posture. "Jack Frost, if I may ask, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Jack seemed at loss for words, squinting his eyes as he tried to remember. "What am I here for… what am I…? Oh! Yes! I have a message for you, Queen- I mean, Just Elsa."

He paused, looking up to stare at the snowflakes that were falling in the room. This unexpected visit had my nerves restless, and made a light snow start in the room we were standing in. He held his hand out, watching a few snowflakes land and dance across on his palm, before tumbling down to the floor.

"What would that message be?" I asked formally.

"Complaint from the villages around from a long way's away!" Jack called, turning to look back at me. He stared at me with wide eyes, his eyebrows up in exclamation. "As far as Arendelle itself and beyond! It appears earlier you've been traveling west, to here, but while you were on your trip you brought winter wherever you went! And it stayed! Did you know that?"

I watched as he caught more snowflakes. "Yes, I was aware of that," I said indifferently, trying very hard not to mention one could just easily look out a window and conclude that.

"Ah, well, maybe you're used to the cold," Jack said. "I know I am. But the people of the villages are certainly not. They're complaining endlessly. You're killing the crops and the families are growing cold and hungry!"

I closed my mouth before I could say something snarky. Then, I sighed silently. "I am aware of that as well, Jack Frost." He made a face as I still kept calling him Jack Frost, and not the typical Jack. "If that is all you wanted to alert me of, then you can take your exit."

Jack shook his head, tapping the end of his cane against the ground. "Nah, that isn't all, Just Elsa. You see, your eternal winter kind of is affecting the land more than you're aware of. Seriously. You're making families die, Just Elsa. Doesn't that make you a little worried?"

"Perhaps," I admitted, but inside, I was biting myself for killing other families of people. I had already caused Anna's death. Who else did I need to destroy? Innocent bystanders, who were just trying to live? Who could be next?

"Well, it's only come to _my_ attention because I care about these people of this land. They are _not_ happy with this eternal winter you've caused, as pretty as it is…" He snatched a random snowflake out of the air, and laughed. "…and I've just come to ask you to, you know…"

"I do not," I replied emotionlessly.

"You know…" Jack repeated. "Stop it."

I paused, thinking about what he said, before I almost scowled. "Stop it?" I asked, my voice hardening in anger. "You want me to stop this eternal winter?"

"Alright, maybe we shouldn't be so blasé with the word _eternal_," Jack said, using a soothing voice. He could sense my eruption of emotion. "It has been going on for a little longer than a year, not forever. So, I wouldn't say _eternal_. More like… dormant winter."

"Whichever word we use for this _lasting_ winter," I amended, "I cannot fix it."

Jack paused, looking at me again in the eyes. "You can't?"

"You think I would've already tried?" I questioned. "How long has this cold season been going on? A little over a year, you said? I feel horrible, knowing I had caused Anna's death." At this, he crinkled his eyebrows in confusion, but I continued. "I would not like to cause anymore! But I can't control this." I waved my hand in the air, and snow started to fall harder.

"Hey, hey," Jack said. "Easy, easy. Clearly… your feelings control this weather." He looked around at the ceiling, and blinked his eyes hard as snowflakes fell in them. "Calm down, Just Elsa. Nobody's trying to pressure you or anything. Calm…"

He reached out and took my bare hand in his, something that I knew was meant to be a soothing gesture, but I ripped it away so fast we both stumbled. I regained my balance, holding my hands to my chest, shrinking back away from Jack.

"Don't touch me," I said hoarsely. Jack straightened, looking at me with his wide eyes.

"Why?" he asked. He reached out to me, but I veered away like his skin was poisonous. I didn't want to hurt him accidently, freezing him like I froze Anna. His blue eyes were filled with concern and curiosity, but I sank back.

He waited for an answer. I only looked at my hands again.

"I could… freeze you," I whispered slowly. "Just, _don't_ come near me. Okay? Don't…"

Jack stared at me for a long, steely moment. Then, his shoulders relaxed, and he let out… a laugh.

His laughter echoed through the entire castle. His laugh was warm and melodious; it made me want to smile with him. The snowfall decreased dramatically at Jack's giggle, and he flashed me a flawless smile that showed his white teeth.

"Jack Frost," I said sternly. I was fighting a smile on my face, even though I had no idea what he was laughing about. "Jack Frost! In what world do you find this funny? I kill people with my touch. I don't want to hurt anybody. You find it _funny_?"

Jack paused, the laughter cutting off quickly. "You killed people with your touch? Who? Was it that girl you just mentioned, Anna?"

His questions were back, and I stepped away again. The way he talked, it could go from an easy sentence to questions that made me feel like the walls were pressing close and suffocating me, cutting off the oxygen. I didn't say anything, and Jack quickly papered over it.

"Okay, so, I was laughing because you can't actually freeze me. I'm Jack Frost. I'm magical. I have powers like yours too, Just Elsa. You're not the only one." For demonstration, he held out his palm, but not to take my hand. He moved his fingers a little and shining snowflakes showered above them, dancing and swirling in their own small winds. I gasped, leaning close to look better. He performed a mini lights show, before closing his hand into a fist, and the snow faded into mist.

"See?" Jack murmured. "Beauty within ice, ain't it?"

I realized we were standing close, and the sudden proximity made me step back again, my back nearing the wall. Jack sighed, before shaking his head as if to clear our conversation back to the start. He tapped his cane on the ground again, looking at me.

"Anyway, so… you can't stop this _lasting_ winter?" he asked me. He walked back out to the balcony like he owned the palace with me, and I hesitantly followed. He leaned his cane on the wall and walked to the fence, where he rested his hands on it and looked out at the mountains below. Light winds whooshed through, and snow fell around us in a happy swirl.

"I fear not," I said quietly. I looked at my palms and then back up at Jack. My first visitor in months. It was a sight to take in. I decided I might as well enjoy his company before he made his departure, considering I couldn't give him the answer he had come for.

"How did you get here?" I asked him, trying to start conversation. I forced myself to walk next to him and stand at the railing with him, and he glanced at me. I didn't dare to peek back, only looking at the horizon and not him to make it easier on myself.

"What do you mean?" he asked finally, facing back forward.

"When I ran from Arendelle, I alerted no one. There were only a few people who witnessed me run. A man named Kristoff, who is an acquaintance, I supposed you could call it, some kingdom guards, and a vile thief named Hans. I was the Queen of Arendelle, but I ran away, so my sister would've been next in line. Yet she no longer lives, but Hans was her husband… somewhat."

"Somewhat?" Jack questioned, a humorous touch in his voice.

"Many events had happened at that time," I said quietly. "My point is, Hans had pretty much connected himself to the family, even if in the end he wasn't really a true husband to my sister. When I ran, there was no choice but for the throne to fall into his hands. I'm not sure if he told anyone what really happened, or what cover story he created, but I highly doubt he told where I had gone, because nobody ever knew. I didn't even know where I was going myself."

"Did you… plan any of this?" He waved his hand around to the castle, to the winds, to me.

"No," I said softly. "All I know is that the life of Arendelle is left behind, so I can cause no more damage to those innocent people."

"Well, going back to your question, Just Elsa." I rolled my eyes, looking away to do so. "I knew absolutely nothing about you and the events that had happened at the time. In fact, I probably would never even have heard of the queen who had ice powers if it wasn't because you caused so much turbulence."

"Turbulence?" I echoed.

He nodded, his silver hair gleaming in the light. "I take care of the people in this land. As long as a majority of the people are safe in this country, I had no business whatsoever. I was alerted of a heavy snowfall near the town of Arendelle and the northern mountains range, but it didn't concern me too much since it was only in those two small sections."

He laughed, going back to pick up his staff before walking back to where he stood. We both stared at the beautiful mountains jutting out of the earth, the sun fresh off the horizon.

"It wasn't until later, when I'm guessing you started running, that I focused my attention on you. When you ran, you still caused snow, except you didn't run back north. You ran _west_, spreading your winter season even further around. And you didn't just go west. You went a little south, a little east, all over the place, but you were mainly heading in the west direction. And everywhere you went, within hundreds of miles radius, you brought heavy winter. Not just light snow and frost. Crazy winds and hail that killed people's food, froze the lakes and blew the candles out. That's when I started getting attracted to this because you were hurting my people."

I looked at my hands again, cursing myself silently in my head.

Jack continued. "At first, I had no idea what was going on. There are other places around the world that needed my attention, but the trouble here grew and blew up so quickly that when I managed to finally get here, it was insane chaos. I hit a few villages, seeing poor families shivering in barely any clothes, searching the trash bins for food, and even came across some people lying dead in the streets, frozen. I asked around to each town, and I found out you had pillaged each and every village, taking their supplies by force with your ice powers. I learned you were the Queen of Arendelle, the wicked witch with nature's coldest element on your side. A majority of the people hated you for it, and those who didn't hold anger were just confused by what was happening."

"Oh my goodness." Hearing Jack describe what damage I had left behind made me want to sob. But I swallowed thickly, gripping the railing of ice, and nodded. "Continue."

Jack looked at me, and kept his eyes on me. "I don't hold anything against you, Just Elsa. I only came because I had learned you were affecting the healthy lifestyles of these people. I like the people in this land. They mean much to me. So when there is a problem, I try to come in and help solve it. I studied your route, asking the villagers questions, and pieced together you at least were heading west. I didn't know any special location in the west. All there was were small cities like the ones you had robbed. But I figured I could attempt to make you stop this winter, because it's killing people."

"How did you know where I was exactly?" I questioned, my heart feeling numb.

"I can fly," Jack said simply. "You saw just a few minutes ago. Plus, I have winter powers, just like you. My staff here is magical, and without it, I'm actually just a kid with freaky hair. Flying is a very good time-saver, and so is being immune to this kind of weather. Plus, whenever I got hungry or even tired, I could just stop by a town and the people invited me in, as shaky as they were. I was Jack Frost. They knew I protected this land, so they gave me what they could."

"The mountain range is huge," I said. "How could you have found me so fast?"

"Like I said, flying. Plus, your ice castle is huge, Just Elsa. It's hard to miss, especially when you're soaring above all the trees and mountains. The weather seemed different around this area too, and I think that gave me a big clue." He was still looking at me. I felt uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," I said, my voice hushed. "You wasted a long journey only to go return with nothing."

"Are you sure you can't stop this?" Jack asked. "I mean, it's a very big wintery chaos, yeah. But look around. _You_ created this. You should have the power to destroy it too."

"I _can't_," I said, anguished for a moment. "The harder I try to keep it in, it only erupts louder later. I don't know how to keep it in, to calm it down. It eventually just stirs back up and explodes. You shouldn't even be here. I could hurt you."

"I explained, Just Elsa. I'm not affected by ice or snow or anything. I do it myself." He aimed his staff out into the air, and a snow storm erupted. I gasped as a blizzard of winds, mist and hail whooshed out, going into the air and swirling around with insane energy. Then it all collided together, before exploding into a magnificent shower of sparkles. A light breeze carried it all away, and I watched as Jack's show dissipated into the distance.

I looked at him, making myself look at his eyes. "I feel like my powers could overcome yours, if it ever comes to a case like that. Your powers don't rely on your emotions. You just flick your staff in any direction you want, and an equal amount of cold will appear. For me, it's all about feeling. I'll make snowstorms, whether I have a staff or not. It's only if my mood or emotions are in control, and if I lose them just for a second, I can kill a whole town."

Thinking about it made my chest ache, and as if on cue, a thousand little icicles shot up from beneath our feet. I was fine, with my shoes protecting me, but he was barefoot. Jack jumped slightly in surprise, before he waved his hand and the icicles were banished back away.

I stared at him. "You also have the power to destroy winter," I realized, looking at the ground where the icicles no longer remained. Jack shook his head, sighing.

"No, more like I created and added a little to the rest of the balcony floor so it covered the icicles. They're tiny, so you wouldn't notice. I can't destroy whatever I make either, but I can stop it, or let the sun melt it away. You… you just make, make, make winter, not giving the sun a chance to even try." He whistled, like it was an impressive achievement, and I shook my head.

"I cannot," I said softly. "I cannot stop this." I looked at the vast, heavy storm swirling below and beyond us, and I bit my lip to stop the overwhelming sense of sadness crashing down on me. Jack looked at me, and I stared back at him.

"You really can't fix this?" he whispered.

"Of course not," I murmured. I turned away quickly, walking briskly back into my castle. Jack followed, but I wish he wouldn't. I stormed into the middle of the room, sighing. Then I swiveled my body fast to look at him. He stopped short and took a step back.

"Maybe I can help," he said. He reached out, but caught himself and pulled his hand back. "Maybe… you and I can work together to figure out how to control this."

"Work… together." The idea seemed bizarre in my mind. I turned my body away, but I looked at him, and he gave me another crooked smile. A few snowflakes fell harder around us. Jack looked up, nodding.

"Yeah. Work together. You know, maybe you can't control this on your own, but I can help! I'll be like your coach! You and I can figure out how to conquer your powers, and save the land!"

"Jack Frost," I said slowly. "I don't _work together_ with anybody. I've tried for years. What makes you think your sudden appearance will help me get it together?"

"I don't know. It's just… you've been alone all those years of trying. Maybe you need someone to help you." He stepped closer, and I stayed still as he gently touched his hand to my shoulder. "Someone who won't run away from you."

I didn't say anything, only stared at the hand on my shoulder. It was pale, with long, slender fingers and nails that were slightly scuffed. The tips of his middle and index finger almost touched my blonde hair in a braid, which fell in front of my left shoulder. It made me want to veer away, but I swallowed my fear. I stared at his hand, then his face.

"I suppose we could give it a try," I said carefully. Jack grinned, and his hand left my shoulder, but I turned to face him quickly.

"Jack Frost," I called. "That doesn't mean that this could work. I still worry I could hurt you in the midst of this… training." Training didn't seem the right word, but I didn't know what else to call this idea. In fact, it seemed very ridiculous, just another way to waste time, but I enjoyed seeing somebody for the first time in months. As casual as Jack Frost seemed to be, I wanted to see him again. Talking to someone was refreshing.

"It's alright, Just Elsa," Jack said. "Don't worry about it. It takes a lot to hurt the amazing Jack Frost." He grabbed his cane and swirled up in the air, and I watched as he laughed and dove through the air. He looked so happy. Happy with the powers he had. Meanwhile, I can barely control if I make a windy breeze or not.

"How are we going to do it?" I called to him. "How are we going to 'work together' for my powers? What do you have in mind?"

"Yeah… I'm not sure about that much." He dropped back down in front of me, and I backed in surprise. He gave me a grin. "We can find that out… tomorrow, you say? I'll drop by again, and we can see what we can do about those ice powers." He held out his hand, and snowflakes dazzled above his palm.

"Tomorrow," I said finally. "Agreed. We will attempt to work together and control my powers."

"Fabulous!" Jack exclaimed. He ran out to the balcony, and I guessed that he was ready to take his leave. I stepped out into the platform with him, and he was already in the air, on the other side of the railing, holding his cane and swinging it around in the air.

"Jack Frost," I yelled to him. "You promise you will show tomorrow morning? At sunrise, same as we had today?" I heard my own voice go desperate at the end, but I had to make sure he was going to arrive. Odd as he was, I didn't want to lose the chance to see someone again.

He looked at me, and he seemed to understand what I was saying. His face softened, and he gave me a gentler smile. "Of course I will, Just Elsa. If I can stop this winter, I'm going to try.."

I couldn't help it. I let myself smile.

"Ah, there it is!" Jack exclaimed, grinning brilliantly. "Plus, there's other things me and you could possibly work on. Like how to have a normal conversation without talking all formal and stuff. And maybe smile a little more. Agreed?"

"What?" I asked, my eyes raising, but then he let out a laugh and I knew he was kidding. Then, he gave me an easy wave, and before I could wave back, Jack Frost disappeared into the winter air.

* * *

**Please review on what you think! I would like feedback! **

**~Cynthia**


	3. Let It Go

**Okay, so in the last chapter there was a small typo. The lasting winter has been going on for a little over TWO years, not one. Sorry about that, if any of you noticed, anyway. Nonetheless, here is chapter three of Let Me In, Elsa. Lots of stuff. May seem a bit rush, but oh well. Excuse any errors you might see too, it's one in the morning and I just finished this one.**

**I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Later at night, I couldn't sleep. My sleep schedule was to fall asleep late enough to watch the sunset, and wake up early enough to watch the sunrise, but my body refused to go into its regular slumber. I replayed mine and Jack's conversation, the first person I had seen in months. The way he walked, talked, and acted. What he said.

"_Like how to have a normal conversation without talking all formal and stuff. And maybe smile a little more."_

His statements bothered me slightly, possibly because I just didn't like being accused of lacking easiness. The way I talked was just who I am, and I rarely smiled because I hardly found a reason to. The last time I smiled was our conversation, but beyond that… I could not make a memory.

Eventually, I managed to close my eyes for a few hours. Three at the most, but then my body stretched up to its regular routine, just before sunrise, and I remembered how I had planned to meet Jack Frost again. I got out of bed, taking off the blue sleepwear dress I had slept in, and slipped into an easier outfit. I had no idea where Jack's training would take me, so I put on easy skinny pants, boots, and a jacket. I threw my hair in its regular thick braid and walked out to the balcony.

I watched the sun rise above the mountains, the air cool, crisp, and eternal. I took deep breaths, not getting enough of the fresh air. While the sun washed the mountains in serene peace with its pink and orange colors, I waited for Jack to arrive.

When he arrived, he was flying like he had the other morning, swooping down in the air from behind a mountain peak. He wore the same frost-covered blue sweatshirt, and brown pants as yesterday. His silver hair dusted in his face, and he gave me a mischievous grin.

"Dressing for me, and already waiting for me, Just Elsa? If I didn't know better I would've thought you had a lil crush-crush on me." He smiled wider, and I blinked.

"Excuse me, Jack Frost. What?" I demanded.

"Oh, you know. Girls get excited and _dress up_ for their crushes, and when they make dates, they're always a minute or so early," Jack explained. "Although, you've been alone and hidden for what? Two years? More? I doubt you got any boy experience from staring at the walls."

I felt my face heat up in the cool morning, and looked away from him. "I did not dress up for _you_. I changed my outfit simply because I do not know where we could do our coaching, so I must be prepared. As for timing, I usually wake up before the sunrise, either way. And this is certainly _not_ a date!"

"I know, I know," Jack said, waving his hand. He dropped down on the balcony next to me, and I shifted back. He continued, pretending not to notice. "You don't seem like that kind of girl. I think those ice powers kind of affected that."

"Just because I have ice powers doesn't mean I don't have any _experience_," I said, raising my chin. "How do you know that? Maybe I've had a…. a _boyfriend_ before. You don't know."

Jack gave me a knowing look, and I lowered my head in silent surrender, my face heating up even more. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"That's cute, Just Elsa. Don't worry. If you didn't shut yourself away from everyone, you'd have a long line of guys waiting for a taste of you. Probably girls too." He laughed, and my mouth dropped.

"Excuse me? _Girls?_ And what is cute?" I demanded. Jack laughed again, making me want to smile, but I pressed my lips together in a tight line to restrain myself.

He walked inside the palace, and I followed. "Your blush," he said, turning around and walking backwards while facing me. "I mean, that's what I meant when I said that's cute. Your blush is cute on you. Brings a little color to that pretty face of yours."

I blinked. Talking to Jack Frost was confusing. "Pretty?"

He looked at me in genuine surprise, stopping his walk and staring at me. "You're real naïve with this stuff, aren't you, Just Elsa?"

I moved my shoulders up and down once. "As I was caught for before, I have never had a boyfriend, nor do I have any experience with… with…" I struggled for the right word.

"Flirting? Compliments? Just _talking_?" Jack supplied.

"You're _flirting_ with me?" I questioned, the word strange on my tongue. I knew what it meant, but it never seemed right for me. It was his turn to be embarrassed, and in my honest opinion, when color flushed onto his cheeks, he was cute. Or cuter than he already was, I suppose.

Jack avoided the question by looking at the doorway leading to a set of stairs. "Ooh! Where do these go?" He jogged down the steps, and I hurried after him.

"Oh,_ wow!_" Jack exclaimed. We stood on a platform, where two stairways stretched from both sides of the platform, curving against the wall and meeting symmetrically at the floor below us. Between the stairs was a frozen fountain, just like in my first ice palace, and the ceiling glowed and glitters sparkled in the formation. Near the huge double doors of the entrance, the piano was waiting to be played.

"What is this?" Jack breathed, walking down on of the flight of stairs. I walked down the other, admiring my own work.

"I call it the ballroom, although I had never had actual dancing done here," I said. I tried for a laugh, but it sounded weak, so I stopped it. Jack was too absorbed in the scene to notice, thankfully, and he ran into the middle of the glossy ice floor, twirling around.

"If I had ice-skates I'd do a few twirls right now," he said. He looked at me, fascinated. "Just Elsa, your powers are amazing!"

"I suppose," I said nonchalantly, and then cleared my throat. "Our, ah, training?"

"Oh! Right!" Jack turned. He looked at me up and down, before crossing his arms, still clutching his wooden cane. He clicked his tongue, and looked me over. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, and he shook his head.

"Okay, start out simple. Come on." He walked to the stairs and sat down, and patted the space next to him in invitation. I slowly walked to him, lowering myself down on a step lower than his near the other side. Jack Frost shook his head again.

"No, closer. Like here." He pointed at the spot right next to his legs, and I forced myself to smile politely and scoot over. The sudden closeness made me want to inch away, but Jack placed a hand on my shoulder, forcing me to sit still. I was aware of his skin on my shoulder, my arm almost touching his leg.

"Okay, Just Elsa. From the way the snow's falling 'round us, you ain't used to contact. I guess not. I mean, you've lived along for two years. Okay, so just try to relax. Close your eyes and time your breathing and try to settle your stress."

"I'm not stressed," I lied.

"Just Elsa, the snow. I can see the snow swirling around us. I know you're uncomfortable, but look. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just trying to stop the winter season. I'm not going to hurt you." He repeated the last statement several times, and I did as he said. I focused on my breathing, and closed my eyes, but I couldn't stop the restlessness shifting below. The more I concentrated, the more agitated I felt, and suddenly I felt hard snow hitting against my face.

"Just Elsa, calm down. Okay, maybe just sitting still won't settle you. Open your eyes, we're done with that method." I opened my eyes slowly, and Jack sighed. He looked at me, studying my features.

"Whoah, whoah," Jack eased. "Calm down. Okay. Clearly this isn't working, so maybe…" He paused, before standing up abruptly. "Let's try the other way around."

"Huh?" I asked.

Jack didn't say anything, only led me through the entrance. We stepped down the icy staircase, and we walked a minor distance to another mountain ledge. It seemed very spacious, and I was grateful I had thought ahead with my outfit. Jack turned to look at me when we both were standing in the snow, light snowflakes falling around us.

"Okay, so we can't calm you down. In fact, when we try to calm you _down_, you get _more_ nervous or whatever. So maybe if you just let it _all_ out, explode into flurry and go crazy, maybe it'll go away. How long have you been holding it in? Maybe we just need to… I don't know… let it go."

"Let it go," I repeated. "I don't know, Jack Frost. That seems like a risky idea. The chances are I will start a furious storm, but it won't be in letting it go. It'll just keep going and going. I could make these mountains into an even more of a wasteland."

"Okay, first… call me Jack. Not Jack Frost. Too formal. Not my thing. Second…" He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him, and the sudden touch sent a shock through my body. He pulled me up to standing, and looked at me directly in the eyes.

"I have faith in you, Just Elsa. Just explode, okay? Let all your emotions out, tire out those powers until you can't make any more cold. I doubt you can make this winter any worse, so there will be no harm done. Just… leak all those emotions into your powers, and hopefully you can wear it out."

"I don't want to hurt you in the process," I said softly.

Jack gave me a clandestine smile. "You won't. I promise."

He let go of me and stepped back several meters, holding his cane in front of him in defense. "Okay, Just Elsa. Just release." He gave me a warm grin, and I tried for a smile, before I stood in the center of the snow. I closed my eyes and concentrated, hard. I imagined all the hurt I ever felt: Anna's death, Hans's betrayal, leaving Kristoff at his mercy. I thought of leaving Arendelle the first time, when I accidentally ruined the Coronation Day. When I shot Anna in the heart.

When my parents died.

Tears started stinging in my eyes, and I hear Jack's voice calling to me. "_Release your emotions, Just Elsa."_ His voice sounded distant, as if he was on another mountain cliff, not the other side of the cliff. I let the tears leak out, and as soon as I did, more appeared. And more. I was sobbing, and I felt the winds in the air ripping around me, hair flying and hair strands blowing in my face. I let out a louder sob, and I felt hail rain down on us.

A picture of frozen Anna flashed in my mind. Her large, innocent eyes wide with fear. How she threw herself in front of Hans's sword to stop me, and was iced over at the last second. How I shot her in the heart, the ice icicles exploding from my body and striking her in the chest. I gasped, my eyes opening, and I couldn't breathe.

Around me, there was storm. I couldn't even see my hands when I shakily raised them in front of me. There was too much mist, fog, and snow blocking my vision. I felt like the ground was going to open up and swallow me whole. I still couldn't find any air. I gasped, my throat tightening, my tears stinging against my face. I couldn't see anything. I reached out, but only pulled my hand back as it reminded me of the moment I reached over and touched Anna's frozen face.

Anna.

"_Anna!"_ I screamed. Her name ripped out from my throat, and I couldn't think. All my thoughts were blurred together, and I started to scream just incoherent sounds. My wails echoed off the mountains as I screamed, almost in pain. I felt like someone was pressing their dirty, uncleansed hands against the rarest part of my mind. I screamed again, sobbing.

I still couldn't breathe. I tried gasping for breath, making horrifying, choking noises that made me want to cringe at myself. I couldn't find any oxygen though, but with Anna's frozen state still stuck in my mind, I felt like I was going to explode any second from pressure.

"_Anna!_" I wailed, collapsing too my knees. "_Anna! Where are you? Anna!"_ At her name, my voice cracked, and I needed another breath, but I found none. A pain speared into my chest, like someone stabbed a knife straight down my throat. I started coughing, my mind thoughtless as I screamed louder. Maybe if I screamed louder, Anna would return.

Then, burning pain, like someone was pressing a hot iron against the back of my skull. I let out a grotesque screech, and hail pelted against my skin and face, bringing more pain, but I closed my eyes again. I curled up into a ball, burying my face into my knees, screaming. I screamed and screamed. My bones felt dry and my jaw ached but I continued screaming endlessly.

The storm didn't stop. Everytime I thought of Anna, a new flash of pain erupted in my entire being. And Anna was the only thing I could think of. I wailed, shaking, laying on the ground now, unable to get up. I closed my eyes tightly, so tight I could see colors and stars and explosions. My breath went short, and I felt a knot in my chest tightened. I still could not breathe, and I needed air.

I started gasping for breath, but found nothing. It was like breathing in a pillow. Only I had no control to take the pillow away from my face. I was stuck, strapped to the ground, screaming for breath. I wondered if Jack was still there. I screamed his name.

"_Jack!"_

I couldn't tell if he was there or not. My hearing… I could hear everything and hear nothing at all. The winds roared so loud in my ear I wasn't sure if my senses had finally given up, or if it was just blocking out every other noise. I screamed again, sobbing.

"_Jack! Dear God, Jack, save me! Jack! Help!"_

I felt like I would pass out from exhaustion and lack of air. I gasped like a fish on land, convulsing like I was going mentally ill. Maybe I was. I was. I screamed Jack's name and Anna's name, over and over. I begged for Jack to save me. I screamed his name so loud that Hans of Arendelle could hear me.

"Elsa! Elsa, stop! Elsa!"

_Jack_, my mind breathed. I reached out blindly, searching, and then I felt his hand, pale and warm grip mine. I gasped, and sobbed, and suddenly I could breathe. I could breathe so much it hurt. So much oxygen rolled into my lungs that I didn't want to breathe.

I still screamed. I screamed his name, the only thing I could do was feel. The only thing I could feel was Jack's hand, and the bitter cold that rolled over my body. The snow pressing against my back through my jacket, the wind breezing over my face. The hail cracking against my body. I screamed again.

"Elsa, please! Stop!" Jack's voice. No longer smooth and calm. It was frantic, and that made me more panicked.

"_Anna! Come back! Jack! Help me!"_

The voice who said that sounded crazy, demented, destroyed. Like they were being tortured in hell. Then I realized the voice was mine.

"Elsa, stop! Please! Open your eyes, it's me! It's me, Jack Frost, and I'm here. I'm here. I'm here, and you are okay. Open your eyes, Elsa. Take deep breaths." He tried to calm me down. I felt his other hand touch my forehead, trailing down the frame of my face. I gasped, softer this time. My throat constricted, and I couldn't even say anything.

"Elsa…" Jack's voice was calmer now. He had his emotions under control. As for me, certainly not. I felt like a broken mess, like all my limbs had shattered off of me, and Jack was helping me construct them back together. My forehead felt like it was burning. I started to cry again, only this time it was more in surrender.

"Elsa… oh Elsa…" Jack's voice was sorrowful, and I cried, unable to move, only to feel desperately to his light touches as he stroked my hair and wrapped my fingers in his. I gasped, shaking, crying. Jack touched my cheek, and sighed.

"Open your eyes, Elsa. Open your eyes… Let me see your blue eyes. Okay? Let me see your eyes."

It felt like there were ten thousand chandeliers hanging off each eyelash. I slowly opened my eyes, my dried tears making it hard at first, but I slowly let my vision back. At first, I couldn't make out anything. It was only watery, blurry colors splattered in my line of sight. It took a moment for everything to tune into normal, like a video being on low definition and turning right.

I managed to blink a few times, and keep my eyes fully open. I almost had a heart attack when I first looked at the sky. The clouds were so close, dark, and heavy that I felt like they would crush the mountains and the earth. They were huge, and they looked almost solid. Had I caused that?

Jack's pale face stared down at me, and my mouth opened in shock as I saw the red marks. I reached up shakily, and my arm felt like it weighed a million pounds, but I touched his face like he was touching mine.

"Hail," Jack mumbled softly. "You and your storms are a _lot_ harsher than I thought. I should've brought a helmet or something."

I wanted to cry again. I hurt Jack. Yet I could only touch the red welts that glared angrily back at me, and he winced slightly. He tried hiding it, but I stared at him in silent accusation.

"You and your storms," Jack said again. "They're… a lot stronger than I thought." He looked away from my face and out at the other mountains, shaking his head. "You were right. This only caused more cold. Oh man. That didn't go as planned at all."

I tried laughing, but it made my chest hurt, so I shoved it down. Jack just sat next to me for a moment, holding my hand and touching my face. We remained like that for several minutes while I tried to control my breathing and get my thoughts together. Jack's attempt at coaching had quite blown my mind to bits. That was the first time I had broken down in months, and it made me feel… vulnerable. I wanted to sit up and seal myself shut, put my guards up like usual, but I was too utterly exhausted to move.

"Don't strain yourself," Jack whispered. "I think you just had a mental beat down. Take a moment to rest. We have all day." His hand squeezed mine, and instead of being surprised by the touch, I could only lay there like a rag doll, sniffing and letting out a few sobs every couple of minutes.

Slowly, I pulled myself up into sitting position. Jack placed his arm against my back to support me, and I sat there for a long while, trying to pull myself together. When I rose to my feet, Jack quickly wrapped his arm around me to help me.

"Do you need help? Are you okay? We can sit here, if you want, a little longer. We aren't in any hurry or anything."

"No… I'm fine." I sniffed and rolled my shoulders, closing my eyes. I slowly built my walls back up, blinking the tears back and trying to wipe away the feeling of fatigue. After standing there for a long minute, I reopened my eyes. Jack was staring at me. I was strong.

"Elsa…?"

"I'm okay." My voice was firm. There was a light backhand of shakiness, but I forced myself to remain calm. I remembered how Jack was only doing this to stop the winter season I had caused, not for any friendship whatsoever. I shouldn't feel anything, because even if Jack became my friend, he'd only leave me.

"Let's go back to the castle," I murmured. I walked out of Jack's warm arms and through the snow, leaving him to follow behind. I stomped my boots into the ground, and with each step I imagined crushing every single fear I had. That helped me regain my stance.

When we entered the castle, Jack closed the door behind us gently. I stood in the middle of the ballroom, emotionless, and I heard him tap his cane on the floor in nervousness. Snow swirled around us in an angry tornado, and Jack knew I was restless.

"What calms you down?" he asked. "I mean, there must be something to soothe your nerves." He looked around, and his eyes landed on the piano. I could practically see the light-bulb flash on above his head.

"C'mon!" He ran to the piano, sliding into the icy blue seat. I stood next to him, but he moved over, an obvious gesture for me to sit next to him. I felt odd, being seated so close to someone, but I stayed. Jack ran his fingers over the keys, looking at me.

"You know how to play?"

"Yes," I answered. "Not officially. I don't know how to write music or anything, but I have invented my own unique way to help myself memorize the music and play."

"I learned the old classic way, then," Jack said. "When I was… you know… _not_ some sort of immortal spirit of snow, my mum forced me to take piano lessons. I like it now, to be honest, but back then I hated it."

"What have you learned?" I asked. Jack grinned.

"Listen."

Then, his fingers were flying fast across the keys, in a new way that I had never done it. They clicked at the keys, forming beauteous melodies and sounds, twisting high and low notes in a way that I've never heard before. Some parts were quick, fast-paced notes crushed together, and others were slow and peaceful. I watched as he skimmed his pale fingers over the piano keys, almost looking like he was stroking them, not playing.

My mouth dropped in awe as I watched him play, indulging in the sweet sounds of music. Both of his hands were working deliberately on the keys, and he was smiling slightly. Not his typical crooked, troublemaker grin, but a gentler, abundant smile that made me smile too. Only I wasn't smiling at the music, at that moment.

Then, there were soft notes fading in the air, and I realized his song was over.

I stared at him with new grace. "That was… that was amazing! Jack Frost, you have real talent!"

Jack shook his head sheepishly. "Naw. Not compared to some old time-y musicians that were dead before I was even born. Beethoven, Mozart. Now_ those_ are geniuses with the piano. If you're surprised by my playing, you'd be knocked out cold from them. Er, excuse the pun."

"Jack Frost, don't sell yourself short. That was fabulous playing, more amazing than I ever could try! Perhaps you aren't anything like Beethoven and Mozart, but you still have talent. That was amazing!"

"I didn't even write that myself," Jack said, tilting his head. "Just took Pachelbel's _Canon in D_ and, well, _ta-da_." He waved his hand over the piano, and shook his head. "You're just impressed easily 'cause you haven't seen anybody for years."

"Alright, but I suppose even if I had been more social, nobody would be able to play that." I gazed at the piano keys, sighing. "I wish I could learn that!"

"Well, clearly you know some stuff too," Jack said, shifting the conversation back to me. "If you made this piano, you must know some notes yourself. Show me what you got."

"Ah, well…" I paused. "I'm not very comfortable with showing others music…"

Jack nodded quickly. "That's totally okay! Do you do anything else? Do you _sing_?"

I shifted. "Well…"

"You _do_ sing!" Jack said. "Fantastic!"

"Not as much," I admitted. "Back when I built my own castle, I would sing very many song of my own and others I knew. I was alone, and my voice filled up the whole castle. I even… I wrote a song called _Let It Go_ and I guess I could add piano to it."

"Would you sing it?" Jack asked suddenly.

"Sing it?" I stared at him, suddenly self-conscious. "I don't know…"

"Nobody else is around," Jack begged. "It's just me. Please. And while you sing it, I could… I could add piano to it! We can make a whole song with it! Please, Just Elsa! Sing it for me?"

I looked at him, which was a mistake. His navy blue eyes were wide and pleading, and I succumbed instantly, looking at the piano keys in embarrassment.

"Oh, I guess I could work the courage…"

"Fabulous." Jack grinned. "As you sing, I'll try making some piano magic. Let's see how darling your voice is, Just Elsa. Sing."

I sighed, swallowing, and for a moment, we both just waited while I tried working the stomach to open my mouth and sing. I parted my lips, but no noise came out. Jack nudged me lightly with his shoulder, sending a shock through my body again. I knew he meant it to be reassuring, but I could only sit.

"C'mon, Just Elsa," he whispered. "You can do it."

I closed my eyes, and I imagined myself diving into ice-cold water, plunging past the cold, perfect surface and disturbing the gentle serenity. Then, I worked my vocal chords into action and started to sing.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_

_Not a footprint to be seen._

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the queen."_

My voice was shaky and faltered at the beginning, but I kept going. Jack nodded, trying to catch the rhythm, his hands hovering over the keys, ready to make a sound at any moment he got a spark of idea. I continued.

"_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside…_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried…"_

Then, Jack was playing, his fingers bursting into a flurry of playing as he figured out his key. I sang, my voice getting stronger, my confidence growing.

"_Don't let them in._

_Don't let them see._

_Be the good girl you always have to be!_

_Conceal, don't feel._

_Don't let them know…"_

Jack looked at me, grinning widely, and I sang louder.

"_Well now they know!"_

My voice echoed around the ice palace, and the walls bounced the sound back. I felt like the castle was waking up and coming alive with the music; my voice and Jack's piano playing. I felt amazing, like I was soaring as I continued onto the chorus. My voice went quiet but powerful, and Jack's fingers ran along the keys.

"_Let it go! Let it go!_

_Can't hold it back anymore! _

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_Turn away and slam the door! _

_I don't care… what they're going to say!_

_Let the storm rage on…_

_The cold never bothered me anyway."_

Jack tapped his foot against the floor, adding a beat to the music. I let out a laugh, and he was smiling wider than I had ever seen him. I stared down and grinned at his hands as they danced across the keys, forming a bridge with music practically.

"_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small._

_And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!_

_It's time to see what I can do._

_To test the limits and break through._

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me…_

_I'm free!"_

I wanted to stand up and dance. The feeling of panic and fear in the bottom of my chest from the scene on the mountain vanished as Jack played the piano and I sang. He was truly amazing at the piano if he could make a tune to something he was just hearing by my voice.

"_Let it go! Let it go!_

_I am one with the wind and sky!_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_You'll never see me cry!_

_Here I stand, and here I'll stay._

_Let the storm rage on…"_

Jack played around with the music at this part, making it light and fun, rising up to short, bellowing, deep notes. My confidence had grown back completely now, thanks to Jack. Also, suddenly, I had a new love for music.

"_My power flurries through the air into the ground!_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!_

_I'm never going back,_

_The past is in the past_!"

At the last part, I stood up, ripping off my jacket, revealing the light, loose shirt I was wearing beneath, and throwing my coat to the side of the ballroom like I did with my crown in my first ice palace. I held out my hand, which let out an explosion of sparkles and snow, and Jack stared at me in awe.

"_Let it go! Let it go!_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn!_

_Let it go! Let it go!_

_That perfect girl is gone!_

_Here I stand, in the light of day!_

_Let the storm rage on!"_

My voice amplified, ringing through the whole palace. I wanted the world to hear me sing. I wanted everyone to hear me shout this song out with my voice, as loud and clear as glass. I wanted to wake up the world, let it feel the magic I suddenly felt at the moment.

I looked at Jack, and the music decreased dramatically as he tilted his head down to stare at the keys. Then, in a gentle voice, I sang,

"_The cold never bothered me anyway…"_

* * *

**Aww, so Elsa and Jack made music together! Cuteeeeee... To be honest, I'm not sure what I'm going to do now. Like, I have an idea of where this story is going, just not all the details. REALLY not all the details. But review on what you think!**

**~Cynthia**


End file.
